


We are twenty one pilots (and so are you)

by isleofflightlessmemes



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: <3, A quick and sucky fic inspired by Dev, I did this instead of sleeping, dont want to spoil it but stay safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleofflightlessmemes/pseuds/isleofflightlessmemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened when the gc gets deep.<br/>Great concept, tired person</p><p>//It sucks. You've been warned. //</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are twenty one pilots (and so are you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KKS™](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KKS%E2%84%A2).



"Taylor we need to talk."

I spit out the gum I was chewing,  
"That's why I'm here. To talk."

Dr. Marshall took a deep breath

"I need you to take your meds." She held up a finger, "let me speak."  
"Your parents send you to me for a reason. They said you were hearing voices, talking about people who didn't exist. They said you described them so vividly they almost thought they were the crazy ones"

_So I'm crazy._

"You talked about their different personalities. You sang "their" songs. You knew everything about this supposed band. Hell you even said you and "Josh" talk on Twitter sometimes. "

Josh did tweet me a couple times. I never forgot.

"Taylor. This medication I'm giving you is to help you. I want to help you, but you need to take it."

_To take it._

"That's a lyric"

"What?"

"G-guns for hands. That's what Tyler sings before the chorus... "to take it" "

My therapist fell silent

"I'm sorry. It just reminded me of him."

"You need to take your medication. Otherwise I'm going to have to prescribe a stronger medication and you'll have to come regularly for injections so I can make sure you're taking it."

"Ok." and that was that.

 _Don't take it, take it, **TAKE IT.**_  
\----------------------

I held true to my promise and took those tiny yellow pills, and that's when everything changed.

It started subtly. There were a couple songs that I wouldn't hear, or they would be muffled.

Then Interviews started disappearing.

Google searches brought up less Tyler Joseph the singer and more mugshots of criminals who had the name Tyler Joseph

Their Facebook page disappeared.

Their Twitter pages could not be found.

The songs started fading, until they were gone.

Frantically, I looked for the tweets Josh sent me. They weren't there. My Twitter page was me talking to myself. My internet friends didn't seem to exist either. I had no Twitter followers, Josh dun wasn't my profile picture. It was still an egg.

Choking back a sob, I slammed my computer shut. They were gone.

They weren't there.

It was impossible. They had to be there. They were real. Josh dun was real. Tyler Joseph was real. They had to be.

"You started talking about twenty one pilots when you were in a bad place. When your depression started getting worse. It seems that as a coping mechanism, your brain created this... This whole band, this whole other life as an outlet."

Taylor squeezed her eyes shut and tried to block out what her therapist had told her months ago.  
Deep down, she knew her therapist was right.

Why else couldn't anyone see them? Why didn't anyone else talk about them?

Jenna. Jenna wasn't real either

Taylor started sobbing

Tyler's tattoos had no meaning. Because they didn't exist.

_**DONT LET ME BE GONE** _

The stage kisses.  
All the interviews  
Their dumb vines  
The "secret" handshake between them  
The music, the music videos  
The old and new albums  
The concept of "blurryface"  
Tyler and Josh tattooing each other  
Them performing at award shows  
The "friends" i had made through this band, didn't exist

None of this existed.  
None of these memories I had of twenty one pilots existed

Because twenty one pilots didn't exist

I sobbed until my lungs felt like they were about to burst. I sobbed until i threw and was left with no more tears to shed.

It wasn't possible  
They had to be real

_**DONT LET ME BE GONE** _

this imaginary band was what kept me sane but it was also driving me insane. I cackled at the thought. Who cared anyways? They were gone. "They can't leave if they never were here to begin with" I laughed. I was truly insane

_**DONT LET ME BE GONE** _

I eyed the pill bottle on the dresser next to me and gingerly held it in my hands.

I had about four months worth of medication left.  
The noise pill bottle was like laughter. It was laughing at me. Laughing at me for being dumb enough to believe a fairy tale.

**_DONT LET ME BE_ **

Dr. Marshall wanted me to take my medication.

So I took it.

_**IM A GONER** _

I felt numb. My whole life had just been shredded, chewed up and spit out in front of me. I had nothing without that band, imaginary or not, it was the glue keeping me from falling apart. But the glue was gone and the pieces started to shatter.

_**SOMEBODY CATCH MY BREATH** _

What was the point anymore? I had nothing. I was crazy. Crazy enough to create this whole fan base, this whole... whatever it was. It was never real. I was crazy.

_**I WANT TO BE KNOWN BY YOU** _

I lay sprawled on the floor, my body in an unnatural position. I was aching in my arms and legs but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything anymore.  
my breathing relaxed and I was physically and emotionally numb.

It started with a tingling in my toes that moved up my body, wrapped around my spine and settled around my rib cage.

A dull ache.  
My heart was faintly thumping

Fainter  
And fainter.

I laughed, "we are twenty one pilots," my eyelids got heavy "and so are you."

I never got to tell my therapist she was right.  
•  
_________________________________  
-3 years later-  
__________________________________  
"Hey, we sound pretty good together. We should start a band"

"I dunno"

"Dude it's a great idea."

"What would we even call it?"

"That's easy Josh," Tyler rolled his eyes.  
"We would call it twenty one pilots."

**Author's Note:**

> Literally don't ask what happened I don't know


End file.
